Dragon Ball
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: The only saiyan to come to earth was Kakarot right what if one more was sent to help him conquer the planet, this is his story the story of Kurama Arashikage.
1. Chapter 1

New characters

Kurama Arashikage

Species: Saiyan

Hagoromo Arashikage

Species: human

Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!

You can search around the world with me.

Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!

What a great adventure this will be.

You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!

A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.

When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.

Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,

Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.

Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!

Let's try, try, try, look high and low!

Search the sky and the sea below!

Let's try, try, try, seize the day,

And make new friends along the way!

Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.

Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!

What a great adventure this will be.

Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kurama the Saiyan warrior.**

My name is Kurama Arashikage and I am a saiyan warrior. I was in the woods taking care of my fellow saiyan child Kakarot or as he is known on earth Goku. Goku was out getting firewood, I should explain how we met on this planet, after I saw Frieza destroy our home we landed on this planet we landed in different places on this backwater planet I was found by a kind man named Nagato who was a billionaire business partner to Dr. Briefs creator of the Dyno caps.

But he was also a martial arts master trained by Master Roshi alongside Son Gohan, and the Ox-king, and he taught me the ways of martial arts as well, I met Goku when Nagato took me to visit him and Gohan when I was ten we continued to visit them till one night while me and Nagato were visiting Kakarot became a great ape and accidently killed his grandpa and my dad from that day I would run my father's business and training Goku when I can without telling him his Saiyan heritage.

Goku returned and broke the wood with one kick into pieces. "Kurama I'm hungry" I heard Kakarot say "alright Kakarot what should we eat" I said because as far as Kakarot knows Kakarot is his nickname I gave him as a way to mock him and his hatred for carrots.

"I want hmm fish" Kakarot said "alright kid go get us some fish and when you get back I'll cook it" I told him "okay" Kakarot said, Kakarot left and I got some wood from the pile broke it up into pieces I could burn later when I sensed Kakarot and another smaller but still recognizable presence coming up the road and I saw the four star, and seven star gem given to me and Goku to remember Gohan and Nagato by.

"Kurama" I heard Kakarot call "hang on Kakarot" I said, I went out front and saw someone I haven't seen since I left my home in west city a few years back I decided to scare her a bit, "aww Kakarot good you brought lunch though females don't tend to have enough meat on the bones" I said "What" shouted the girl who I knew as Bulma "I'm kidding Bulma" I said "how do you know me" she asked "you mean aside from the fact it's spelled right across your chest" I asked "has it been so long you can't remember me Kurama come on I'm so remember able remember when I threw that guy through a wall at school a few years back that was fucking cool" I said "Kurama" she asked "good you remember your ex-boyfriend" I said.

We all went inside to see the Balls glowing "listen my grandpa and, Kurama's father are trying to talk to us" said Kakarot we discussed the dragon balls and Bulma asked to borrow them I said only if me and Kakarot could go I read her mind and heard her say "Kurama's still stubborn as hell but he and Goku will make good body guards till I wish for a perfect boyfriend who knows he might make an excellent practice boyfriend" I heard her say.

Goku and Kurama have met Bulma and have started their journey for the dragon balls what could happen next find out next time on Dragon ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Super Saiyan Vs. The Great ape**

Kurama was flying above Bulma's motorcycle that she and Goku were using to drive to their next destination and flew down closer to them.

"Hey Bulma let's stop for a bowl of frog soup" said Goku "forget it Goku were going to have to eat like civilized people from now on which means no eating frogs, or snakes," said "Bulma do lizards count" asked Goku.

"Well it is late we should probably stop and rest after all you need your beauty sleep for your boyfriend don't you ma-chan" said Kurama using his old pet name for Bulma "I guess you're right Rama-kun" said Bulma also using a pet name for Kurama.

The trio stopped and Bulma took out her Dyno caps "here we are" said Bulma getting a Dyno cap out of her case she threw it and out came a house.

"Well you two have fun I'm gonna fly around the world and try to find a human who would make a worthy opponent" said Kurama leaving the two as he flew off, as Kurama flew he came upon a high tower he flew up the tower and saw a white cat "hello young warrior what can I do for you" asked the cat "who are you what is this place" asked Kurama "I'm Korrin the master of this tower and the keeper of the sacred water but from looks of it you don't need it no it looks like you could use ultra divine water" said Korrin "what makes you say that" asked Kurama "I can sense your power and it seems bigger than anything I've seen on earth" said Korrin "where is this ultra divine water" asked Kurama "follow me" said Korrin and Kurama followed him.

"In this ice maze you'll find the ultra divine water and if you survive drinking it your power will increase exponentially" said Korrin and Kurama dropped into the maze of ice after traveling around the maze Kurama found the water guarded by a dark being "hello son" said the darkness and from the darkness came a man with Kurama's hair facial features and dark eyes and a tail wearing black and gold armor.

"Father" said Kurama shocked "no you can't be my father my father is gone" said Kurama "your sharp for a saiyan have to say never thought I'd see one of your kind here" said the being "who are you" asked Kurama "you can call me Darkness" said Darkness and he let the young saiyan pass and Kurama drank the water "ahhhhhhh" screamed Kurama as he felt a pain go through him and he felt as though death was upon him then he felt his power rise.

"I do feel stronger" said Kurama "what is this the other feeling I have it feels as though I can feel everything around me" asked Kurama "that is the energy sensing ability you received from the water right now you are sensing the power and energy of others around the world" said the darkness and Kurama flew away and made it back to the jar he entered through by and exited the maze "thank you master Korrin but I should go find my charge" said Kurama "off course Kurama come back with your charge when you can" said Korrin and Kurama flew off.

He sensed out Kakarot's energy and made his way there Kurama later arrived in the desert over a castle and he noticed a glass window over it "what Kakarot, Bulma what are you two doing down there" asked Kurama "hey Kurama but Goku made the mistake of looking at the moon and started the transformation into great ape Kurama broke open the glass and dropped down and grabbed Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar "I could've sworn there were two of you when I left" said Kurama " **THAT WAS A MONTH AGO** " screamed Bulma Goku completely broke through the roof and started to roar which sounded like a animals roar and a man's scream Kurama set Bulma and the others down and flew back over to Goku "Kakarot stop that this instant" said Kurama sounding like a dad and he and the giant monkey started to fight Goku hit Kurama out of the sky and he landed into one of the plateaus "ow" said Kurama getting up and he heard Bulma scream "Kurama help me" he heard her scream Kurama looked up and saw kakarot about to lick Bulma "damn it damn it how is this low class saiyan brat beating me ahhhhhhhh" screamed Kurama and he started to glow gold drawing all attention to him when he was done screaming Kurama was revealed with golden hair and a golden aura around him "am am I a super saiyan" Kurama then shot towards Goku and started to beat him harder than before till Goku passed out after sustaining tons of damage.

Kurama landed and turned back to normal then passed out.

 **A.N. I just realised that I never explained what Kurama or his son Cain look like in my dragon ball stories all I can say is they resemble and emotionless Dragon ball Absalon Goten think absalon goten with no emotions showing and also Kurama is an elite saiyan so he was already incredibly powerful though he was already at about 10,000 when he arrived on earth and has been training for eleven or twelve years now and survived a near death experience from ultra divine water so him achieving super saiyan now is not far fetched to me so like and review and I will see you next chapter catch you on the flip side.**


End file.
